


Fears

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: “Sometimes daddies get scared too,” Mickey informed his son, pulling the blankets up as he settled next to him in his tiny big-boy bed.





	

“Sometimes daddies get scared too,” Mickey informed his son, pulling the blankets up as he settled next to him in his tiny big-boy bed.

“Really? Even you?” Yevgeny asked, wide-eyed. He didn’t think anything could scare a grownup, especially his daddy.

Mickey nodded, kissing his hair. “Mhm. Everybody’s afraid of something, bud.”

Yev thought about that for a moment, then looked up at his dad. “What are you afraid of daddy?”

Mickey took a long breath, snuggling close to the boy like he was the adult, making him giggle. “I’m afraid of us running out of ketchup of you eat it all,” he tickled his tummy.

“What else?” Yev laughed.

“I’m afraid daddy Ian will never stop farting,” Mickey said semi-seriously, barely holding in a grin.

Yevgeny squealed with laughter, because he was afraid of that too and his daddy was very extremely funny. When he calmed down, he hugged him close and kissed his cheeks.

“I’m scared of daddy Ian getting sicker,” Mickey admitted sadly, “…and of someone hurting you…you guys…”

“Who’s gonna hurt us daddy?” Yevgeny looked scared and Mickey half regretted being so honest. He was just a kid.

“No one, bub. I’m not ever going to let anything happen to either one of you. I’ll always protect you guys,” Mickey said sternly, with love.

“Mommy too?”

“Mhm.”

“And auntie Mandy?”

Mickey chuckled, rubbing his hair. “Even auntie Mandy.”

Yevgeny smiled, content, then added, “What about Monty?”

Mickey laughed fully now, rolling his eyes. That damn cat. “He’ll be okay. He takes care of me.”

Yevgeny nodded and smiled. “Can I protect you too, daddy?”

“Yeah,” Mickey smiled, “go to sleep, bub.”

**Author's Note:**

> why am I the only one in the world at work today? On this, the eve of my savior’s birthday?
> 
> anyway, have some cute Yev and Mickey cuz we’ll never get it on the show. Merry Christmas!


End file.
